The instant invention relates to the field of high-performance computer modeling of complex processes such as material joining, including welding, and material forming, particularly a system for such that facilitates the use of remote high-performance computing resources.
Computer simulation and modeling of complex material joining processes, forming processes, and related allied processes, such as heat treatment, heat transfer, and phase transformation, have long been difficult to model on the computer. Modeling such processes typically requires a dedicated engineer working on a daily basis with finite element analysis programs. Further, such modeling and analysis programs often require tremendous computing power to model even the most basic processes; computing power that is often not available to engineers in industry. Additionally, engineers recreate many common modeling scenarios every year from scratch simply because modeling simulations that have been experimentally verified are not widely available.
The field of mechanical and materials computer modeling has been lacking a formalized structured modeling method for common modeling scenarios that have been experimentally verified, which also guides the user through the data entry process ensuring that a model can be created, and takes advantage of high-performance computing capabilities to remote supercomputing centers during off-peak time periods. The present invention fills this need and provides practicing engineers the confidence to model verified scenarios without requiring the engineer to be an expert at creating finite element analysis models. Such flexibility encourages the modeling of multiple “what-if” scenarios by making simple data entry changes rather than having to modify a complex finite element analysis model.